


Fluffy the Super Dog

by Fenrix_Shadowbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, Fluffy is Krypto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrix_Shadowbane/pseuds/Fenrix_Shadowbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a young pup, Krypto was no bigger then his master, Kal-El.</p>
<p>His masters father sent the young pup on a journey through the stars, with the goal in mind that he was making sure the journey would be safe for his master who would follow on another rocket.</p>
<p>Years went by and he seemed unable to find his true master, and had been stunned and sold to some groundskeeper, till one day he smells the scent again, the scent he has been longing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And hes Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJanaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/gifts).



He hated his current owners name for him.. Fluffy, Who in there right mind calls several tons of three headed angry dog fluffy, Course it didn't help he couldn't speak- just bark, and he had to keep in check his.. ability's, his True name was Krypto, as named by his real master Kal-El, a toddler at the time he was but a tiny puppy.

The boys father had talked about how there world was gonna blow up, and sent the puppy up first in a test rocket- they were supposed to have the same destination.

so he got to this planet and found out two things.

One was he felt Amazingly powerful in a number of ways when he was in direct sunlight- and his vision improving enough to see in color, and two, his master never arrived.

He found himself wandering the globe for years, Growing and growing- he knew of both wizards and what they called muggles, his senses being sharp enough he could smell and hear through every ward they had.

He was as tall as one of londons double decker buses when he was eating a cow in Greece when he felt a barrage of spells knock him the hell out- when he woke up next, a big bearded man was cooing at him and calling him fluffy- the man was called Hagrid, and he was quite clearly the biggest man he ever met, and Kryptos decided to stay with him- one part was being bored, another part- was the fact the man was giving him food and lots of it, so he kinda felt lazy too- so lazy when the man played music, he fell asleep.

Some point however the school they were living ats headmaster decided that a Giant three headed dog used to being left the hell alone and in a wide open space would do well in a Enclosed Room in a school full of noisy children in a enclosed space, and so he felt grumpy... not grumpy enough however to use his powers to bust a whole in the school and fly off- that might crush some school children.

He was guarding that trap door in the 3rd floor, for what he thought were stupid reasons- that headmaster talked to himself when he thought no one was listening, and apparently the trapdoors other guardians were made simple so that a first year by the name of harry potter could get by.

So seeing as it didn't seem important, he didn't care- he could have heat visioned anything that entered the room, but if they made it simple, why bother?

he bit a teacher, let those students into and out of the room, and fell asleep on cue from the music.

Afterwards a few months later in his space in the forbidden forest, he smelled it- the first time in how many years he smelled the soil of home- and he took off to the sky towards it.

It was coming from what looked like a warehouse- and he smashed through the wall to get inside, and was hit by a wave of fatigue from the display in front of him,

There were several dozen men sprawled across the floor of the warehouse, and four figures still standing, one was in all black with a mask- who looked rather Surprised Several tones of canine crashed through the wall, he was standing beside a kneeling man in Blue and red- across the way was a woman who looked like a jester from one of the Hogwarts paintings he had seen when they enlarged the hallways to walk him in and out- she had a hammer and her jaw was open, the other one was a white faced green haired man with a silver thing in one hand, and a chunk of green rock he smelled as from home in the other.

it Quickly became clear to Krypto that the rock of home was striping him of the powers he normaly had here, but he was still several tones of angry three headed dog and did a weak charge towards the man and woman- mostly cause the mans laugh was annoying and he tried shooting himself in the thick coat.

they really dident stay around long, the man cackling 'Catch' and tossing the rock towards him as they ran, the man in black stayed attending the down man- who now that he was closer, smelled- like his master!.

the black cowled man put the green putrid rock in a box and he felt his strength return- as his his master, and so- the first thing Krypto did was begin licking the mans face from all sides happily wagging his tail.

It took a bit for Krypto to calm down and Clark- as he seemed to get called by the black clothed man, Bruce- introduced him as his dog from home- Krypto, named after his home world of course.

'Bruce' called in a favor, and a woman in a top hat showed up, she smelled of magic like the school had. She gave him a blue collar that allowed Krypto to change form, as he quickly demonstrated the fact he was quite smart, at least for a dog- As Krypto the Superdog, he had his three heads, a S on a dog tag and a red cape- and as Spot, he was a Shih Tsu who lived with Clark Kent.

That was at least how she explained it to Clark, and a shift back and forth showed he understood how to do it.

Zatanna Explained the magic in the collar would allow him to hide so much better, because who would expect that giant dog to shrink into such a small and fluffy one, it wasn't able to block Kryptos powers however, so he would be forced to hold himself back.

He managed it too- Unless when Clark was taking him for a walk and they Encountered a Squirrel, then the fluffy tailed being was kinda licked, seeing as the dog could fly, had super strength and laser beams for eyes, once he Eye beamed a Squirrel out of existence, one he knocked over a tree, and once he crushed a car chasing one.

Clark wasn't quite as amused, but it was good experience getting to know each other again.

Before the next time they were called to action at least- then they could fly.


	2. Fetch

Introducing Krypto to the rest of the Justice league was easy enough- if you were a girl, they seemed to always stop and coo and pet him while he was in his Shih Tsu form.

and he occasionally heard 'lucky little bastard' when the men were out of earshot.

His favorite resting spots were on Super Girl, Zatanna and Wonder Woman, as they always seemed to have a hand free to pet him.

One day an alarm was sounded, and Krypto followed them to the command center and floated up to see what that 'Bruce' called a satellite image, there was a Bald man in a green metal looking suit, a Ape, that man he later found out was the joker among a few others that seemed less interesting- the founders as he had heard them called all got inside a shuttle, no one really noticed the floating Shih Tsu till the shuttle landed.

He transformed the moment he was off the shuttle and flew up and out of sight.

The bald man had hit that really fast bastard and looked like he was gonna step on him when Krypto landed and all three heads began growling at the man.

"Oh Shit.." was about all he managed before superman shooted 'Fetch' and the large angry dog began chasing the Villian with the purpose of biting his metal suit off.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> havent figured out in the Justice league timeline im gonna have him have shown up in, more a less its set here to allow me to pull in whatever charactors i want- my General idea is to have them all act as individual storys, so one chapter he may fight lex luthors cat, another he may fight poison ivy, or whoever i have them go againsted each story.
> 
> May also edit and expand chapter 1 at some point too.


End file.
